The present invention relates to a display control device and a data processing system, and a technique useful in application to e.g. a liquid crystal controller driver.
In recent years, it has been planed to make the resolution of a compact communication portable terminal device such as a smart phone as high as FHD (full high definition). In regard to FHD, it has been concern that because of the number of pixels as many as 1080×1920, the amount of data to be processed per hour is increased in a display control device operable to perform the display control as well as a host processor, resulting in the considerable increase in electric power in the total system. To decrease the data amount to display resolution, an operation for enlarging a display image may be performed by a scaling technique as described in JP-A-2006-215320.
Further, what is controlled by a display control device is not only video data, such as moving-image data, but also a menu display and graphic data to be drawn by application software. In the former case, video signals supplied together with synchronizing signals are display-controlled in real time. In the latter cases, the display control of display data whose image has been drawn in RAM is performed according to a command issued by a processor. A display control device for performing the display control in these cases is described in JP-A-2008-129557.